


Whom Do You Love

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: When Teddy Lupin comes up with a plan to attract the object of his affections, he never imagined for one moment the secrets he might unravel or how deep and hard he'd fall for someone that was never his for the taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whom Do You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'my bloody valentine', hp_darkarts

When it occurs to Teddy, it seems so obvious that he can’t believe he hasn’t thought of it before. James. James would be able to ask Al if he has any interest in Teddy. Al tells James everything. And now Al’s 19, it’s not inappropriate for 26 year old Teddy to want him. James won’t knock his teeth out for even thinking about his younger brother, as he might have done a couple of years ago.

Then he has second thoughts. James won’t hate him for wondering, but he will rip the piss out of him like no one on earth. James can be horribly, unmeaningly cruel when he is amused by something. And Teddy fancying James’s little bro definitely comes into the category of things that James would be amused by. Another possibility creeps into Teddy’s head – a bad one, a wrong one. He knows it’s an awful abuse of his metamorphmagus powers, to pretend to be someone else. But he’d only be doing it for a little while, and just… just to find out something important. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, would it? To pretend to be James just for a short conversation, just to see whether Teddy has any chance – any chance at all – with Al? Teddy’s been waiting years, after all.

When you want something badly enough, it’s amazing how easy it is to stifle your doubts. Teddy pushes down all the parts of him which tells him that he should not be doing this. He studies James, practises speaking like him when he’s alone. Al mustn’t guess – especially if he gives a positive response, Albus must never guess that Teddy tricked him like this. (Perhaps that thought ought to be enough to put him off; but it isn’t. Teddy is committed now, and he knows it.)

So one day, ‘James’ ambles into Al’s bedroom. The real James is out for the afternoon. Teddy has decided to vow Albus to secrecy about the conversation afterwards, telling him never to mention it again, not even between themselves. If Al realises that James wasn’t actually there, Teddy’s screwed. It wouldn’t take a genius to work out who it was, given the nature of the conversation. They chat idly for a bit, and then Al says:

“So, Jamie, not that it’s not nice to see you, but did you have any particular reason for this chat?”

Teddy brushes his hair out of his face, the way he’s noticed James doing so many times. “Just wondering,” he says, trying to sound casual, “whether you’re attracted to anyone in particular at the moment.”

He sees Al’s green eyes soften and look sad. “Oh Jamie,” Al says, “not this again.”

Teddy tries not to raise an eyebrow. So James often shows an interest in Al’s love life, does he? He shrugs, keeping his voice steady. “I just thought – you might have been looking at Teddy,” he says, making sure the hope doesn’t sound out. “The other day, it looked as if…”

“James.” Al cuts him off. “Don’t do this.”

“It’s nothing to -”

“James.” Al sits next to him, puts a finger on Teddy’s lips. He winds his other arm around Teddy’s neck, and then removes the finger, replacing it with his mouth. Teddy finds his mouth opening under the sensual pressure from Al; and he gives half a gasp. Al pulls away, looking deep into his eyes. “No one else, Jamie,” Al says, the love in his voice tangible. “Not now, not ever. No one else but you…”


End file.
